


Just a Little Longer

by TykkiBlanc



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TykkiBlanc/pseuds/TykkiBlanc
Summary: Nagisa is left with nothing, instead of being the cheery boy depicted in the series, he has fallen to misery. Karma is there to help him stand again, with a promise of, "Just a little longer."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is an extremely short one shot. Again, it's an angst, so if you would like to feel depressed for about three minutes--- be my guest.

Just a Little Longer

 

The night resonated a deep serene sea. The stars glistening a wish, a dream granted. None of them shone with Nagisa’s hope. 

He couldn’t allow himself to cry, if he did, he would break. No one would be able to pick the lost pieces and put them back together. He can’t break. How was Nagisa supposed to pick them up when no one was there to help? 

 

All Nagisa wanted was to be free.

 

Was it that hard to grant his wish? Just a little longer, and he could have paid for a house away from his mother. The woman that had clipped his wings. He could have escaped, and been free. All the hours of his hard work, all the money he had earned, had been taken away by her. Everything was gone.

 

It was their promise, those four words of patience. Soon, Nagisa could see the light of the wishing star that had passed on that dark night. It wasn’t long before it lit up his days. Karma never failed to remind him of his love, he never forgot their promise. Every day, he promised Nagisa until that was all he heard. Nagisa always heard this hope, but he could believe it now, because Karma made everything okay. Only he could make everything okay. Only he spoke the words with a truth. Nagisa truly believed, that everything was okay. Even now.

 

Even as he grasped the cold hand that had once held all his hope, no… it still held his love. The aquamarine orbs swam with unshed tears, a glittering lake threatening to spill into a waterfall. Nagisa shifted his hand, and the ring on his forefinger glistened in the cold hospital light. Even now, even when he could no longer speak, Nagisa still heard his words, “Just a little longer.”

The plain silver ring shone against his pale skin, reflecting the words of promise. 

_ Just a little longer.  _

 

His beloved sighed out a hollow breath, and his eyes fluttered open. The gold that had always mesmerized Nagisa, winked at him again. 

“Karma…” he breathed.

Whispering, “It’s okay. Everything’s okay.” those chapped lips that had given him so much longing, so much love, and too much hope.

The promise that left his lips sounded false. It was hollow. The few words that had made him believe, that had pushed him forward, now made Nagisa want to curl into a ball. He wanted to run, to hide from the world’s cruelty.

“Just a little longer.”

 

Karma’s hand went slack, and the machine monitoring his heart beeped its discovery of eternal sleep.

 

The waterfall trickled to life. Everything had broken, Karma was broken… Nagisa broke, too. The pieces that Karma had stuck back together, the Nagisa he had fixed--- it broke. Shattered. Fell apart. Flowing into a dark vacuum of an abyss, one where his bitter tears would never reach, one where that beautiful golden light had disappeared to.

 

Nagisa clutched the lifeless hand, his lifeline, now slack and devoid of warmth. Just a little longer, and they would’ve been married. Just a little longer, and he would have been free. Just a little longer, he would’ve have learned how to fly.

Just a little longer, and his story would have ended with a happily ever after.

 

Just a little longer, couldn’t he have stayed just a little longer?

 

_ Wait for me Karma _ “Just a little longer.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope this little piece satisfied your need to feel depression...  
> It wasn't the best, so I apologize for the "crappiness". 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
